


Newest Muse

by SassySnowperson (DramaticEntrance)



Series: February Ficlet Challenge [18]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Artists, Bodhi sculpts, Cassian paints modern portraiture, Multi, Poe never wanted to be an art muse, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-25 20:29:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13842444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DramaticEntrance/pseuds/SassySnowperson
Summary: Written for theFebruary Ficlet Challenge, Day 18:Shifter!AUNothing interesting came to mind about shifters, but this Artist!AU jumped into my brain...“You’re him. C. Andor’s newest muse. The portrait is striking.”Poe pulled back, brow furrowing. “It’s not finished.”“I see his work first.” Bodhi said, casually possessive.





	Newest Muse

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PaxFelis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaxFelis/gifts).



“You!” Long fingers grabbed Poe’s chin and forced it toward the speaker. Poe tensed, outraged, but any protest died on his tongue when—“Mr. Rook?” 

“Bodhi, please.” Bodhi Rook, the finest sculptor alive, turned his jaw one way, then the other. Poe, stunned, let himself be manhandled. “You’re him. C. Andor’s newest muse. The portrait is striking.”

Poe pulled back, brow furrowing. “It’s not finished.”

“I see his work first.” Bodhi said, casually possessive. “It’s a modern masterpiece. Devastating commentary on the military-industrial complex. He’s going to be showered in awards, the bastard.” Despite the profanity, something affectionate curled in his smile. “You too,” he added, almost an afterthought, “People are going to want you.”

“I’m...not interested in modeling for anyone else.” 

Working with C. Andor was exhausting, exhilarating. Hours spent posed, C.’s eyes scrutinizing Poe’s form. Poe found himself babbling, chatter easing the intimacy of the moment. At one point, C. had stood up abruptly and walked around the canvas. Poe dropped the pose, fell silent, worried he had finally gone too far. 

C. stopped in front of him, and then, to Poe’s astonishment, taken Poe’s hands. “Your personality brings light to the work that was not there before. Never hide it.” And that was it, back to the canvas.

Poe couldn’t imagine allowing someone else the same access to his soul. 

“Shame. You're inspirational. I can't change your mind?”

At the end of the session, Poe had walked over to C., deciding to be stupid and brave. “Thank you. For saying…” Poe’s words failed him. Instead, he leaned in slowly and laid a questioning kiss against C.’s serious mouth. 

C. had permitted the kiss for a moment, then separated with a gentle hand to Poe’s chest. “When the portrait is done. If you still want it then, ask.”

Poe gave Bodhi a helpless shrug. “I’m honored. But I need to see this through.” 

“Fair enough. Have a good day, Poe.” 

It wasn’t until much later that Poe realized he never told Bodhi his name. 

“It’s me,” a semi-familiar voice called into C.’s studio. 

“I’m in a session.” 

“That’s why I came.” Bodhi Rook strolled into the studio like he owned the place. He gave Poe a wink as he draped himself over C., kissing C.’s jaw. “I tried to steal your new muse. He refused.” 

Poe wasn’t sure if the electric shiver that ran through him was jealousy, or something even more complicated.

“He’s a good one.” C. loosened Bodhi’s hairtie and Bodhi’s long black locks tumbled down the front of C.’s chest. 

Poe was riveted by the play of C.’s hand through Bodhi’s hair. More complicated. Definitely something more complicated. 

“I could be persuaded to share. If you want him. If he wants you too.”

C. and Bodhi both looked at Poe, their gaze all too observant. Poe swallowed. “When the portrait is done,” he said softly. “If you still want it…” 

C. smiled, nodded, and picked up his brush.

**Author's Note:**

> Now, I described exactly none of their backstory, so, Death to the Author, dream what you will. But, if you're curious, here's how I see them:
> 
> Poe is this young gallery owner/curator who Cassian sees and goes, "Yeah, him, I need to paint him." 
> 
> And Poe goes, um, no, not actually a model. 
> 
> And Cassian considers this and replies, "Yet." 
> 
> Bodhi is Cassian's longtime friend, part-time rival, and sometimes lover, and is surprised by Cassian calling being like, "I am an artist, I have been doing this for years, I should not be this invested in a nice face. But he's just...fascinating." 
> 
> "I've got to meet this guy." Bodhi thinks. And then Bodhi meets him and goes, yeah, okay I sculpt abstract pieces but I WILL MAKE AN EXCEPTION, this face is made for marble. And possibly kissing.


End file.
